


Awkward night at the Two Whales Diner

by Jambalaya



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak. Every teenager would go through this one way or another. Each deal with their own emotions in their own way.<br/>It was Warren Graham’s turn to deal with his. He had been in love with his friend, Max Caulfield. They haven’t known each other that long, but it was long enough for Warren to realize his feelings for Max.<br/>Unfortunately, as fate would have it, they were not meant for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward night at the Two Whales Diner

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a loser i'm sorry they're just too cute
> 
> check out my tumblr!  
> http://max-never-maxine.tumblr.com/

A few hours ago, Max met up with me, saying that she has news. Max is officially dating her best friend, Chloe Price. First of all, I never thought about Max being a lesbian. It was a lot to take in but I managed to hide my actual reaction by smiling and congratulating her.

It was later than usual. 7 pm and I’m still at the two whales diner, sitting alone. Crying. It was a good thing that the place was empty today, other than the officer who just left a while ago. Joyce had made several attempts to talk to me and cheer me up, but it just doesn’t work. She figured that teenagers need their time alone and time to pour out their emotions so she gave me mine.

I couldn’t stop myself despite being genuinely happy for Max. I just can’t say the same thing about myself.

The table shook, with the sound of hands slapping against the table. “Hey Nerd.” I don’t look up knowing exactly who it was. I silently sniffled and ignore Nathan. I’m in no condition to be brawling with him, god dammit.

“Are deaf?” He raised his voice. “I’m talking to you loser. This is my seat, so you’d better get off and do whatevathefuck you were doing here somewhere else before I kick your ass aga—” Nathan continued to talk until I raised my head up and looked at him with scrunched eyebrows, straight in the eye. I don’t really want to let him know that I spent the last few hours crying here but I know damn well that Nathan won’t leave me alone if I don’t do anything.

Nathan’s eyes grew wide. He was obviously caught off guard. I didn’t expect this reaction from him though. I could tell he didn’t know what to do. He almost looked like he felt bad for saying those things to me for the past 30 seconds. Nathan slowly takes his hands off of the table, and stood there looking at me while I rubbed my puffy eyes with my sleeve.

“Can you give me a minute to pull myself together? You can make fun of me later,” I said, breathing slowly. Nathan didn’t say anything.

I lower my head back down. I have to calm down before this asshole goes on a rampage.

I hear Nathan sigh and the spot next to me sinks. I don’t move, especially not now. I was too destroyed to even think about why Nathan was sitting next to me. I didn’t even bother bracing myself for what he might do.

I really tried to stop and compose myself, but the tears just kept coming. Pain just wouldn’t leave my system, and why would it? I felt pathetic, feeling sorry for myself.  
“So, what’s your deal?” his voice made me flinch.

“Nothing,” I hiccup. “Give me a few more minutes. I’m sorry I’m soiling your spot.”

“Nothing? Why the hell are you crying like a wuss then? And forget the fucking spot, god dammit.” He clicks his tongue, annoyed.

“What?” I looked at him with wet, swollen eyes. “Are you asking me why I’m crying?” I surely am not telling him. He’s just asking so he can have something to tease me about.

“What do you think? Of course I’m asking!” he yells back. “Can’t stand seeing people cry alone,” his face made an annoyed expression.

“What?” in disbelief I just stop crying and try to analyze if I heard him right. “Do I have to repeat myself all night? What the fuck.” He shoves his hand in his pocket and takes out a handkerchief.

“Here. Wipe your snot, loser. You look gross” I look at it, then back at him a couple of times. “You keep a handkerchief?”

“Yes, I fucking do, oh my god! Do you want it or not?!”He yelled still holding out the piece of cloth. I reluctantly take it, still maintaining eye contact. This was really….. strange.

“This doesn’t have drugs on it does it?” I asked, slightly joking. “Drugs don’t come for free.” He replies.

Now reassured, I wipe my tears with it, slightly feeling guilty for using someone else’s handkerchief, soiling it, let alone it was Nathan Prescott’s. I smile to myself.  
“What’s so funny?!” Nathan elbows me. “Sorry but,” I wipe my eyes. “This is really weird, especially for you,” I chuckled.

“And you actually have this?” I gestured at the handkerchief. “So what?!” He flushed. “I think that’s cute,” I say to myself, forgetting for a second that he could hear me.  
I clear my throat to get rid of the sudden awkwardness. “So, uh, Thanks.” He slightly turns his head.

“This is really awkward and strange, but thanks.” I smile at him and resume my previous position. He stays silent while I rest my arms and head on the table.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened or not?” He asks again. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to talk about this with someone so soon, but I felt like it was fine to tell him. I just saw a side of Nathan that no one ever thought that it existed within him.

“Well… I like this girl and… She’s going out with someone else… with a girl,” I regretted it the moment I finished talking, but Nathan looked like he was actually listening.

“Oh yeah, Max. She’s out with that punk,” a lump formed in my throat and I rose up, eyes widened. How the heck did he know that?

“How did yo—”

“Everyone knows. Even her,” Nathan smirks. “You’re so god damn obvious.”

“Oh.”

“Heard they were childhood friends.” I slowly nod, staring at my hands.

“Must be tough,” and the weirdest thing happens. He pats my back. I look at him, visibly weirded out. He saw my face and probably got embarrassed so he retreats his hand.

“I didn’t think she was gay. Or bisexual.” I said. “I kind of figured that out,” Nathan replies. “She has that bisexual hair thing going on you know?” Nathan smiles, gesturing at his hair.

I laugh at his obvious attempt for a joke. He laughs along which surprises me. I’ve never heard him laugh. He sounded so innocent and adorable. I didn’t realize there was a side of him that was like this.

“You should laugh more often,” 

“What?”

“What?”

Dead air came in between us. My mouth just decided to say anything I should be keeping to myself. I looked at the blushing Nathan, trying to hide it by frowning.

“Thanks really. I appreciate it.” I pat his back, the same way he did.

“Whatthefuckever.”


End file.
